Say You Don't Love Me
by wespeaknoise
Summary: Clary Fray and Jace Herondale are as far from different as can be. However, one night their paths align when the two are set up on a blind date. Through a course of amusing and unsuspecting events, what begins as a mutual hatred for one another, soon blossoms into something rather extraordinary. Clary x Jace, All Human, Slightly OoC.
1. Chapter 1 - Blind Dates and Ill Fates

**Author's Notes: Hey Guys! It's been a long, long, long time since I've touched my fanfiction account and now - having just finished City of Heavenly Fire - I am determined to write an actual story that I'm not going to give up on this time. Let's do this! **

**Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments Series.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Blind Dates and Ill Fates<span>

Clary looked at herself in the bathroom mirror of Del Posto's Restaurant. Her fiery red hair, which started out in bouncy curls, had now eventually transformed into limp waves down her back. Her makeup had also begun to smudge under her eyes, mildly resembling that of a panda. She lifted her top lip and was greeted with the sight of broccoli stuck between her two front teeth. _Oh God, how embarrassing. At least he doesn't even care enough to look at me, let alone notice it._ Clary mentally kicked herself. If that wasn't an indicator of how horrendous the night was going, she didn't know what was. Fishing a length of floss from her clutch, Clary managed to remove the bit of food from her teeth. She then proceeded to run her fingers through her hair and wipe at the black smudges on her face. When she was somewhat pleased with her appearance, she washed her hands and then faced her reflection once more.

"How did you get yourself into this mess, Clary?" She muttered to herself, but of course Clary knew how she got into this position. If it wasn't for Isabelle and her persistent pleas for Clary to get a boyfriend, she wouldn't be faced with the unpleasant situation that awaited her outside the bathroom doors.

She remembers the conversation that started it all. Clary had been invited over to her best friend Isabelle's apartment for lunch, in which Isabelle had announced her engagement to Simon, her boyfriend of 5 years. Clary had been more than happy for her two closest friends, but being her usual meddlesome self, Isabelle had believed that Clary was upset that she did not have her own relationship to 'love and nurture' and felt somewhat guilty of her newfound fiancée status.

"Izzy, it's not a damn baby! And it's not like I'm alone and depressed," Clary rolled her eyes, "I have Alistair, don't forget."

"Alistair is a cat, Clary! This is exactly what I'm talking about." Izzy massaged her temples and leant her head against the couch in defeat.

"I still don't understand why you're so hell-bent on me being in a relationship. I don't cry over the lack of male attention I receive." Clary shrugged her shoulders at her best friend.

"I know you don't, Clare. It's just that," Izzy leant in closer to Clary, her hand resting gently on hers. "I don't want you to become a crazy cat lady who turns 60 and still doesn't know that there's such a thing as male companionship out there."

"I hope you know that the world doesn't revolve around the amount of guys that check you out, Iz." Clary laughed, "Also, you know I've had boyfriends in the past. It's just chance that I don't have one now."

"Chance? Really? And that's what a crazy cat lady would say." Clary let out a laugh. It was easy for Isabelle; she had never been a victim of B cup breasts, or the height of a leprechaun. Clary remembered attending St Xavier's High School with her and noticing that her best friend was never without a boyfriend or a long list of teenage testosterone chasing after her at any given time. Clary wasn't saying that life for Izzy was always easy, but when it came to the male department, Izzy had never known rejection.

With that being said, it would be safe to assume that the lucky guy who did manage to sweep the dark haired princess of her feet would closely resemble that of an Abercrombie and Fitch model. However, you are poorly mistaken. During high school, while Izzy would be deciding which guy to delete off her contacts list in order to make room for another 50 new phone numbers, Simon would be spending his time battling his band members in Dungeons and Dragons in the living room of his grandma's house.

It seems the saying that opposites attract does not apply to any other couple more than Izzy and Simon.

After listening to another 20 minutes of Isabelle bantering on about the importance of a strong, male presence in the household, Clary finally gave in. She also found it funny that it was Isabelle saying this when she was the one who was engaged to Simon.

"Fine, I'll do the blind date-" Clary had started.

"Yes! Thank you so much, well you should actually be thanking me for setting this up, but I promise you will not regret this!" Izzy gave a large smile and clambered over her friend in order to wrap her in a tight hug.

"One date, Iz. That's all I'm doing for you." Clary reminded her.

"Trust me, I think after one date with this guy, you're going to be begging for another one." Izzy gave her a sultry wink and led her to her bedroom in order to get ready.

Her date for tonight went by the name of Jace, and was apparently a close childhood friend to the Lightwood siblings, Izzy and Alec. Izzy had assured Clary that he was attractive and proved to be a laugh. However, Clary set her expectations low considering it had been a year since her last relationship and she was not intent on barrelling right back into the dating game.

Clary pushed open the doors to Del Posto's Restaurant and was led by the hostess to a table that sat a young golden-haired man. He was busy typing away on his phone and only acknowledged her presence when Clary had pulled out her seat and sat down. Even then he gestured to her with one finger, as if to say 'one second', and then continued to tap on his cell phone screen.

Clary fidgeted in her seat and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in the given situation, which she found was surprisingly not because of the strapless black dress Isabelle had put her in.

"So…" Clary began.

"I'll be one second." He said, still not even showing her the courtesy of eye contact when he spoke.

"Right." Clary took a sip of from the glass of water in front of her and gave a small sigh. Five minutes of silence had hung in the air between them, no one speaking a word.

Suddenly, he placed his phone on the table and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Jace." He nodded at her and then made a gesture to one of the waiter's for a menu. _Was this guy for real? _Clary thought to herself. _After not even addressing my existence, all he has to say is his name?_

"Hi I'm Clary." She gave a small smile at him out of politeness and allowed the waiter to place a menu in front of her.

Jace drummed his fingers along the edge of the table in a rather irritating manner and scanned over the assortment of dishes on the menu.

"What looks good to you?" She asked him, in an effort to create small talk.

"I think I'll have the penne." He pursed his lips and then shut the menu. Not even attempting to keep the conversation flowing, much to Clary's dismay.

The waiter soon arrived by their table. "Are we ready to order?" The waiter asked, his brown eyes gleaming in delight.

"Yep, I'll have the Penne thank you." Jace nodded, handing him his menu.

"Wonderful sir, and for you miss?" He asked her.

"The Mongolian stir-fry, does it have peanut oil in it?" She asked the waiter.

"No miss," He assured her. "Peanut allergy?" He asked.

Clary nodded in confirmation.

"Don't worry, me too." He shot her a wink and left the table.

"What a skeeze." Jace rolled his eyes from behind his phone.

"Excuse me?" Clary asked in astonishment.

"That waiter. He's a skeeze, he just wanted to hook up with you." She imagined Jace thought this due to the wink the waiter had given her, but even then he had no right. Usually, she would have let this slide but given that her date hadn't even bothered to notice her, Clary was in a rather angry mood.

"At least he actually acknowledged me." Clary crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry that the world doesn't worship the ground you walk on, Princess." Jace scoffed, still continuing to look down at his phone.

Clary gaped at him, her eyebrows raised and mouth forming an 'O' shape. She looked over Jace, his golden coloured hair stuck out in all the right places which suited him, but also gave off the impression that he hadn't even tried for their date. He wore a navy suit with the top buttons of his shirt undone, showing a pattern of ink peeking out under his collar. He had a tan to his skin which looked natural and complimented his appearance only more. Clary imagined that his looks were the only thing he had going for himself.

"Like what you see?" Jace smirked. Clary ripped her eyes away from him and felt the anger boiling in her body.

"I wasn't checking you out." Was all she had managed to say, which was a lie was of course.

"You keep telling yourself that," He laughed. "Don't worry; it's not anything new to me." He looked up and shot her a wink, his mouth turning up at the corners in a smirk.

Clary could not believe the ego on this guy. No wonder he was on a blind date, he probably couldn't hold a girl for more than five seconds after they had a conversation with him. This was of course hypocritical for her to think as she was also on a blind date.

Just then, the waiter appeared with two dishes in his hands. He placed the penne in front of Jace and the stir-fry in front of Clary. She mumbled a thank you, in which he gave her a bright smile before proceeding back towards the kitchen.

Jace rolled his eyes as he scooped a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"So, Izzy tells me you're a lawyer?" Clary spoke, which of course came out as more of a question.

"The best in all of Manhattan." He smirked.

"And so modest, too." She replied.

"Comes with the job." He shrugged, continuing to shovel the pasta into his mouth.

Clary rolled her eyes as if to say: Of course it does.

After another round of awkward silence between the couple, Clary had finally had enough.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Within a second, she was up and heading towards the female toilets.

Once inside, she shook her head as if it was all a bad dream. There was no way that one person could manage to singlehandedly ruin a blind date so fast. Of course Jace wasn't a freak or a stalker which obviously was a plus. His face also earned him a few points, but his ego was so big that there was not enough room for Clary on that table. After freshening up, she felt for her phone and opened a new text.

_Date is a complete train wreck._

_I'm going to kill you!_

She sent the text message to Izzy and after a few deep breaths, headed back towards the table.

She found Jace had already finished his meal and was pulling out his wallet. After leaving a $100 bill on the table, he began to stand up and leave.

"Are you seriously leaving?" Clary said, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"I came to eat and I've finished eating." Jace responded, as if to say 'Duh'.

Clary felt her cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment. "You are the worst date in the world." She shook her head and reached for her clutch, about to exit the restaurant.

"And you are such the pleasure yourself." Jace tore his eyes away from his phone to give the red head a wink and continued on his way out of the restaurant, leaving a very disbelieving and fuming Clary in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: How did everyone like the story so far? I understand that the first chapter is always a bit slow and tedious but I did need to establish the setting of the story, but I promise that the next chapter will have more characters and will create a bit more of a plot. <strong>

**Thank you so much for reading, please feel free to leave me a review, it makes my day a million times better to know what you guys think about it. Thanks again guys!**

**Bianca X**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Shower of Champagne

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! This chapter is going to introduce a few of my favourite characters and I'm so keen for you guys to read it. WOOP WOOP.**

**Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments Series.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: A Shower of Champagne<span>

"And he would not look up from his phone! I'm telling you, I felt like I was third wheeling!" Clary shook her head at the thought of her dreadful blind date the night before.

"God, that sounds horrible! You poor thing." Magnus frowned, his hands tented under his chin in interest.

Magnus had been Clary's boss since she first began working at St Bernard's Floristry two years ago. He had taken an almost immediate liking to the red head and insisted that she go to him with any issues and dilemmas she found herself in, which Clary happily obliged. Their friendship only grew stronger over the past years, in which both of them had stopped seeing each other as work colleagues, but as dear friends.

"Mags, it was literally hell. It's safe to say that my faith in men is now at an all-time low." Clary scoffed and returned to the unfinished bouquet of flowers on her table top.

"On behalf of the male population, let me reassure you that we aren't all that bad, well the gays aren't. The straights _are_ kind of horrible, now that I think about it." Magnus laughed as he pushed himself off the bench, checking himself out in the white ornate mirror that hung behind the front desk.

"No argument there." Clary chimed in agreement. She lifted a white lily to her nose, allowing the smell to embrace her senses before adding it to the growing pile of flowers in front of her.

"Well, I happen to have some good news if that's any consolation." He flattened the collar on his velvet button down shirt and cuffed his sleeves.

Clary raised a questioning eyebrow, "I could use good news."

"Izzy called me. She wants us to do the wedding," He replied cheerily. "That also means her engagement party, which is about a week away."

"A week? Her and Simon only just got engaged." Clary scrunched her forehead up.

"That's young love, my dear." Magnus looked wistful. "When you just can't keep your hands off the other person, and all you want to do is kiss them and-"

"Okay I got it!" Clary confirmed after finally wrapping the flowers in a successful bouquet. She smiled down at her work before Magnus nudged her hip.

"Warning, the two hottest guys to ever exist are walking into my florist," Magnus patted down his hair and puckered his lips. "How do I look?" He turned to face Clary.

"As majestic as ever, Mags." Clary rolled her eyes and turned to where her boss' attention was now occupied.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat and swore her heart stopped beating.

Walking into St Bernard's was none other than the mass of ego and stubbornness that was Jace Herondale. He pushed the glass door open with ease and out behind him appeared Alec Lightwood, Izzy's older brother. When he noticed Clary dressed in her pink apron behind the counter, he gave a large wave and sauntered over to her and a gawking Magnus.

"Hello boys, anything I can help you with today?" Magnus straightened up and gestured to the amount of colourful and flourishing bouquets that surrounded them, however still managed to keep eye contact with Alec.

"We were just looking for some flowers for Izzy, to congratulate her and all." Alec smiled back at the both of them. Clary watched Jace cross his arms and survey each unique bundle of flowers before appearing beside Alec. That's when he saw her.

"Hey, it's you." Jace raised an eyebrow at her. Not even bothering to look apologetic in the least.

_The ego on this guy!_

"Oh, you remember me now? I'm surprised you even remembered last night." Now it was Clary's turn to cross her arms. She didn't know where the bitchiness was coming from, but she showed no sign of remorse. "You know, considering you were on your phone through the entirety of it."

Jace let out a chuckle, "Aren't you adorable when you're mad?"

Clary felt her cheeks turn a deep crimson, her hands tightening into fists and shaking by her sides.

"I had a few business things that I had to keep an eye on," Jace rolled his eyes. "Sorry if I wasn't being attentive."

"You are such an asshole!" Clary exhaled.

"Okay, okay!" Alec cut in, diffusing the situation as much as he could. "I assume that there's some bad blood between you two?" He said while looking between both friends, in an effort to stop any fights breaking out no doubt.

"Izzy set us up on a blind date last night." Clary started to relax, knowing that her rant had helped to release all pent up rage. Well, the majority of it anyway.

"Got to say, your sister's match making skills were not what they used to be." Jace whistled lowly, digging his hands into his pockets.

"You're right there. I didn't think Izzy would pair me with a guy who doesn't even have the consideration to wait for his date to finish her meal." She called back at him.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise, understanding the anger that resonated within his friend.

"You should feel grateful that you had the chance to be taken about by a desired bachelor like myself." Jace flashed a gleaming smile. "Only few have had that fortune."

"And your about to _feel _my foot up your-" Clary started before Magnus gave a loud cough as if to say: You're one word away from being Crazy Fray. With that in mind, Clary stopped herself from continuing and took a deep breath.

Alec shot Jace a stern look before turning to Clary and Magnus. "Sorry about Jace, he hasn't had his warm bottle of milk yet." Clary let out a soft laugh and nodded in agreement as Jace went back to walking around the store.

"So what type of flowers were you looking for?" Clary asked Alec.

"I have no idea; you're her best friend, what does Izzy like?" He asked, a hand running through his black locks.

"Anything purple. Actually," Clary felt a smile tug at her lips. "Magnus is the best at pairing dark berry flowers." She tossed a smug look at her boss, obviously signalling for him to make a move on Alec.

"Right," Magnus cocked his head in recognition. "How about you come around here and we'll try putting together a unique bouquet just for Izzy." Alec then followed Magnus around the side of the florist, peering at the passing flowers.

"So, this is what you do all day?" Jace walked back up to the counter.

"It appears so." Clary replied bluntly, returning to her next bouquet of flowers.

"Are you really going to be angry at me?" He asked with a smirk. Clary stopped sifting through the flowers to look up at Jace, her jaw clenched.

"Are you really going to be a jerk?" She replied sarcastically.

"Look, about last night." He picked up a pink carnation from the pile, twirling it in between his thumb and forefinger. "Will you forgive me?" He smiled, offering her the pink flower.

Clary couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked leaning down on the counter top. He filled out his crew neck perfectly and his hair was doing that thing again, it seemed like it was a God given talent to be able to look that god.

_Where did that come from?_ Clary snapped out of her reverie, narrowing her eyes at Jace.

"Sorry, but carnations won't win me over." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to sort through the bouquet. He let out a soft chuckle and continued to play with the flower.

At that moment, Alec returned with Magnus in tow, and a bunch of double tulips and calla lilies. Clary scanned the purple and white florae and smiled in agreement at Magnus and Alec's decision.

"Izzy is going to love these." She took the flowers and carefully wrapped them in tissue paper, finishing with a purple ribbon.

"I really hope so, Clary," Alec laughed nervously. "She's still pissed that I haven't gotten a suit for her engagement party yet."

"Oh God, how formal is she planning on having it?" Clary sighed at the realisation of having to wear something dressy for the party. She wasn't surprised, Izzy was always one for theatrics but Clary hated wearing anything that wasn't jeans and a jacket.

"We both know how Izzy can be." Alec rolled his eyes and then paid for the flowers. "Thanks again, you guys are life savers." He laughed before he made his way back towards the glass doors.

"Feel free to stop by anytime if you need any more assistance!" Magnus hollered back to him from the counter. They watched the two boys push open the doors, but before Jace had crossed the threshold, he turned to Clary and shot her a wink from across the space.

When they were finally out of sight, Magnus let out a squeal that echoed throughout the entire florist.

He looked at Clary with the biggest grin she had ever seen. "If that wasn't already an indication, I call dibs on Alec." He smirked before walking into the back room.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Clary! I'm so glad you're here!" Izzy called as she ran up to her best friend, pushing past the large crowd of people. When she finally reached her, she smothered her in a tight embrace and then pulled away to glance down at Clary's chosen attire. "I barely recognized you, you look hot!" Izzy nodded in approval.

"Thanks Iz," Clary rolled her eyes while releasing a laugh. She was wearing a tight black dress that included an off the shoulder lace trim, which of course made her more than uncomfortable.

"This place looks amazing, Iz." Clary gasped as she took in her surroundings.

"I think it's those flowers that you and Magnus did for us. They are so gorgeous." Izzy smiled back.

"Oh please, your people did a great job with all the decorations." Clary scanned the rooftop, her eyes dancing over the perfectly aligned fairy lights and the gold balloons that adorned the space.

"You'd hope so with the amount of money we had to pay for them," Said Simon, appearing behind his fiancée with a secure hand on her waist.

Clary laughed, "I really can't believe it, you two are finally getting married!"

"Couldn't keep Izzy chasing after me for too long," Simon winked and then planted a kiss on Isabelle's cheek, releasing a giggle from her.

"Oh crap, I think my parents are waving us over." Izzy sighed, "We'll be right back!" With that, the couple drifted away until they disappeared from sight.

Clary began to take a look around the rooftop, spotting a few familiar faces but none that made her initiate conversation. She had reached the edge of the space, watching the ongoing traffic below. She had been presented with a glass of champagne and had managed to down the contents within seconds.

"Careful, this is a family event. There are children around." Jace smirked, leaning against the rail beside her.

"Is that how you got in?" Clary rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

He let out a throaty laugh. "If I knew you were this funny, I would have tried a little harder on our date."

"Oh please," She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Clary, I do want to apologise about my behaviour that night." He looked down at the moving lights below them. Clary couldn't believe what was happening. Was the stubborn and obnoxious Jace Herondale taking responsibility of something? Was he finally feeling regret and sympathy for his actions? He took a deep breath before starting again. "I was being a-"

"Jace! There you are, I thought I lost you." At that moment, a perfectly manicured hand wound itself around Jace's left bicep, tugging him towards her. Just when Clary thought things were looking up.

"You found me, Aline." Jace's jaw clenched, as he leant up straighter. The girl walked beside him until she finally came into sight of Clary.

_No. Anyone else but her. God, no. _

"Clary, is that you?" Aline's eyes widened, almost spilling her drink as if this was the most exciting thing to happen to her all night.

"Yes it is." Clary said with a tight lipped smile. "I didn't realise you were close to Isabelle and Simon now."

Aline let out a snort, "Please, of course not. Jace just invited me to be his date for tonight." She looked up at him and bit her lip.

Clary did not need any help making sense of the situation; she understood exactly what was going on between those two.

"So you guys are…" Clary raised an eyebrow.

"Just friends." Jace finished. Clary noticed Aline scowl at the answer but she just flicked her dark curls over her shoulder.

"Where's your date for tonight, Clary?" She smirked.

"I don't have one." Clary replied. For a split second her gaze met with Jace's but before either of them could comment on it, she tore it away.

"That must suck," Aline pouted. "Couldn't land a boyfriend in college, can't land one now, I guess." Aline shrugged her shoulders and released an ear-wrenching laugh, which resembled that of a hyena and a baboon's.

_Just breathe, Clary. It's only Aline. She doesn't know anything. This is the girl who said that she wished she had two right hands. Do not let her get to you._

"We should go." Jace swallowed and gave a look at Clary, which she could only describe as sympathy. "I should take you home now, Aline."

"Aw, do you have to, Jace?" Aline spoke in a baby voice. "But we're having so much fun."

"I think that's a great idea, Jace." Clary nodded. "It's definitely past her bedtime." Clary turned on her heel, about to make her way back into the heart of the party when she felt a cold liquid drip down her neck.

She took a deep breath and slowly turned back around. Her eyes welcomed a dumbfounded Jace and a triumphant Aline, who was clenching an empty glass now.

"Oops, must have slipped." Aline pouted her lips and stared back at Clary with unforgiving eyes.

"Just like how your lips slipped on every boy's at NYU?" Clary retorted.

"I can't help it if every boy wants me." Aline's lips curled into a snare.

"You also can't help it if you get kicked out, right?" Clary crossed her arms in front of her chest. She could sense how much that comment angered Aline, but given the current situation, she did not give a flying fuck.

"And you can't help being a stuck up bitch," Aline spat at her. At this point, Jace had moved between the two, ensuring that no girl was getting into a fight tonight. "Maybe that's why Kirk left you."

_That was it._

Clary felt even more anger rising in her, she wouldn't have been surprised if Jace saw smoke coming out of her ears. She reached for a cupcake nearby which had a small picture of Izzy and Simon together. She gripped it in her hand before smashing it in Aline's face.

Even Jace was left stunned as he remained between the two girls. More spectators had gathered around at the scene, some with jaws wide open and others with eyebrows raised.

"You bitch!" Aline screamed, wiping the cake away from her eyes. Clary smiled to herself, she had been holding that in for 2 years.

"What the hell is going on?" Izzy shouted as she pushed through the crowd of people to get to the front. She looked at Jace who still had that flabbergasted look, then at Aline with a face full of cupcake, and then eventually at Clary who didn't look the least bit sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So how was the chapter everyone? I'm sorry if the few swear words upset anyone, I just really wanted to find a way to convey how angry Clary felt. <strong>

**Yes, I used Kirk as Clary's ex-boyfriend. And yes, you shall hear more about that in the next chapter.**

**Also, sorry about the week jump in between both scenes, I just didn't want to write anything boring and would rather give you guys all the juicy stuff.**

**Thanks so much for reading guys, please leave me a review on how you liked or disliked the story. Every word means a lot.**

**Bianca X**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Language of Flowers

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay in updating, I was away for a few days and was completely behind in my assignments, but that of course is no excuse! **

**This chapter is going to introduce someone veryyyyyy important in this story and I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments Series.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: The Language of Flowers<span>

"Thank you, have a nice day." Clary smiled at the elderly man, who had just purchased a bouquet of gardenias for his wife.

It was the Sunday after the engagement party and Clary found herself behind the counter of St. Bernard's with the only company now being the three empty cups of coffee she had just downed.

The events of last night had left every guest in a sort of daze. No one could really make sense of what had occurred between Clary and Aline, but it was definite that both girls' actions were the talk of the night.

After a fuming Isabelle had arrived at the scene, she grabbed the three perpetrators and pulled them away from prying eyes as other guests slowly dispersed.

"What the hell is going on?" Izzy repeated, this time with a more serious tone.

"Clary got cupcake all over me!" Aline bared her teeth.

"Because you obviously didn't have that coming." Clary rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Izzy turned to Jace in hopes that he would be able to shed some light on the current situation.

He ran a nervous hand through his golden tufts, unsure of what had occurred between both girls. He looked up and met Izzy's icy glare and found himself unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Tell her Jace! Clary started it!" Aline yelped.

Jace looked between the two girls covered in cupcake and champagne and swallowed loudly. "Uh…"

At Jace's poor choice of a reply, Aline's blood began to boil. She shook her head, releasing a scream before storming off towards the rooftop's exit.

"Aline, wait!" Within a second, Jace was chasing after Aline, weaving through party guests to get to her.

Izzy rolled her eyes at the theatrics. "I thought I was the one that got the degree in drama."

At this Clary let out a small laugh. "Iz, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Isabelle raised her hand, as if to wave off her friend's apology. "Its fine, Clare. I know you have your reasons." She wrapped an arm around Clary's shoulders. "Plus, who would give up seeing Aline covered in cupcake?"

"Clary?"

Clary awoke from her recount of last night to face the person who had just walked into St. Bernard's.

"Jace?" She asked with wide eyes. "What are you doing here? Is Alec here?" She looked past the golden haired boy, but found him to be alone.

"A handsome man can't walk into a florist without another dude? What are with these unrealistic standards?" Jace smiled mockingly at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "Don't tell me you're here because no one else will buy you flowers?" Clary gave a fake pout that feigned sympathy.

"It's true; no one knows my love for roses much like I do." At this, Jace raised a bouquet of red roses up to his face before placing them on the counter.

Clary only lifted a single eyebrow. "And tell me, does Jace prefer his roses wrapped with a red or a black ribbon?"

Jace squeezed his eyes in thought. "Make it a black ribbon. It will match her hair."

"Her hair?" Clary asked. _Maybe it was for Isabelle, an apology for last night?_

"Yeah, Aline has black hair." Jace replied without missing a beat. Clary felt her stomach churn. _Why was Jace buying roses for Aline?_

When Jace noticed Clary's lack of a reply, he quickly explained. "She was not happy with me last night, and that's putting it lightly. So, I thought I would do the gentle manly thing and apologise with flowers."

_Flowers? These weren't just flowers, they were roses! Red roses! The flower of love!_

Clary didn't understand what began to make her blood boil but she could feel her temper rising. She didn't comprehend why Jace was apologising to Aline, had she not started the quarrel between them and then continued to pour champagne all over her? Wasn't Clary deserving of an apology? Or even Isabelle?

_Just chill out, Clary. You're beginning to sound like a jealous girlfriend. Which you are not!_

"Rightttt." Clary sounded out. She finished tying the bow on the bouquet before handing it back to him. She couldn't help the knot that was tying itself in her stomach. Jace handed her his money and began to walk out of the florist before suddenly turning back towards the counter.

"How are you though? That champagne didn't get into your brain cells, right?" He asked with a small smile.

"I've been better." Clary gave a tight smile. "So if that's all, I guess I'll be seeing you." She knew she was being harsh, but was Jace really about to go apologise to the girl who tormented her all through college?

"I guess so, I'll see you around Clary." Jace nodded in response before leaving through the doors of St. Bernard's.

XXXX

Clary watched the hands on her watch tick until it was finally five o'clock, which meant all she had to do was close up the florist and then she could leave.

She whipped off her apron before grabbing her bag and heading towards the glass doors.

Other than a few regular customers and Jace, St. Bernard's floristry had been more than desolate today. Clary kept trying to tell Magnus that it was pointless to keep the store open until five, but he would just say that there was always someone in desperate need of flowers.

Clary turned the key in the lock and jiggled the handle just to be safe.

"Oh God, not this one too." Clary was startled at the suddenness of someone else's presence and turned around. To her surprise, she was welcomed with a slightly out of breath man.

"Are you alright?" She asked the stranger. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at the red head as if only just noticing her. "It was my mother's birthday today and being the crappy son that I am, I completely forgot to get her flowers. I was so caught up planning her surprise party tonight, I just absolutely blanked." He quickly explained. "And now all the florists in Manhattan are closed." He sighed.

Clary bit her lip. She had technically locked the store up but the poor guy just needed flowers for his mum. _It was actually pretty sweet._ Clary thought to herself.

"Well, not _all_ the florists in Manhattan." She smiled up at him before unlocking the doors to St. Bernard's.

"Really? Thank you so much!" His face plastered in a smile. "You are a life saver."

"Who am I to deny a son from getting his mother flowers?" She laughed as she led him to the back of the store.

"I'm Sebastian." He extended his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Clary, it's nice to meet you." She took his hand before gesturing to the colourful bouquets around them. "So, what will it be? Orchids are great at this time."

"Hmm," Sebastian tucked his hands into his pockets. "I was actually thinking roses."

"An excellent choice, pink or white?" Clary asked.

"Actually red," Sebastian laughed. "They're her favourite."

_What was with red roses today?_

"Um, sure." Clary picked up a nearby bouquet before leading him to the counter.

_Weren't red roses supposed to symbolise romance? Love?_

Clary shook her head of the thoughts swimming around in her brain before wrapping up the roses.

_Of course he picked red roses, he loves his mum. Duh! Plus, he said they were her favourite. That's not weird, right?_

"Um, so was there anything else I could do for you today?" She smiled weakly.

"You've already done so much by making sure I wasn't murdered at my mother's birthday party." Sebastian let out a laugh. "But, I think there is one more thing I need your help with."

Clary raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Anything, what do you need?"

"Your number would be great." He leant against the counter with a smile, his white blonde hair sweeping across his eyes, before he managed to push the stray locks away.

Clary felt herself blush. _Be cool!_

"S-sure." She ripped off a sticky note before scribbling her phone number on the lavender scented paper. A choice Magnus had clearly made.

She wasn't usually so nervous around guys; she had given her number to a decent amount of men in the past, but the fact that someone so attractive and mysterious was interested in her continued to blow her mind.

She handed Sebastian the piece of paper and waved him goodbye as he left through the glass doors.

It seemed that Magnus was right. There was always someone in desperate need for flowers.

XXXX

It was around 7 o'clock at night when Clary finally made it through the doors of her cosy apartment. She threw her bag on the couch and immediately began to rummage through the fridge in hopes of finding anything somewhat appetising.

Her cat, Alistair had weaved it's self between her ankles in an effort to get her attention.

"Poor Ali, you must be so hungry." Clary scratched her cat's chin. She reached for the bag of cat food in the cupboard and proceeded to refill Alistair's bowl.

At that moment, her apartment buzzer released a sound to indicate that someone wanted to come inside.

"Hello?" Clary spoke into the mic.

"Clary! It's us, Iz and Simon. Let us up, we have Chinese!" Clary heard her best friend squeal into the intercom before she buzzed the two up. Before Clary knew it, the three of them were sitting around her lounge room, stuffing their faces with lemon chicken and noodles, whilst also managing to watch The Hobbit which was playing on TV.

"I still can't believe you cupcaked Aline, and I wasn't there to see it! At my own engagement party, too!" Simon shook his head in disbelief.

"Not our fault you were too busy actually _eating _the cupcakes to notice." Izzy laughed at her fiancé.

Clary let out a soft snort before getting up and throwing the empty cartons in the bin.

"How does Jace even know Aline? I thought you guys hated her." Simon asked.

"They met through me actually." Izzy shrugged.

This was news to Clary. She walked back into the lounge room, taking her seat across from the couple. "Through you?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, it was a few weeks before Aline got kicked out of NYU. It was while you were at Luke's lake house, after…" Izzy trailed off, looking back at her best friend as if to make sure she was allowed to mention his name.

"Its fine, Izzy. After what happened with Kirk, continue." Clary rolled her eyes. She didn't care about her first college boyfriend anymore, sure she was upset about it at the time but it had happened so long ago and Clary had well and truly moved on.

"Right, well I was feeling pretty lonely without you, and Simon was God knows where, so I decided to go to this college party, and I invited Alec and Jace to tag along." Izzy continued with her story. "And when we got there, I had lost Jace almost immediately, and then later I found him dancing and not long after, hooking up with Aline."

Clary let the thought of Jace and Aline kissing cross her mind before she felt herself physically about to vomit.

"And I can only guess that they stayed in somewhat contact since." Izzy added.

"But why bring her to the party? And why would she say yes?" Simon looked disordered.

"To bring torment to our lives? She knew that Clary and I would definitely be there. Jace probably asked her because she was the only girl he had in his contact's list that would actually say yes to him." Izzy replied.

"I think she's more than that to him," Clary raised an eyebrow. "He came into St. Bernard's today looking for red roses."

Izzy scrunched her face up in confusion. "Jace doesn't bring flowers to anyone though." She furrowed her brows. "Why would he waste his time with Aline?"

"She's hot, what else?" Simon shrugged absentmindedly, as he watched Bilbo Baggins run across the screen.

Izzy and Clary turned to face him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"I mean, he thinks she's hot. Probably, I don't know…." Simon mustered in return, quickly diverting his attention back to the TV.

Izzy waved her fiancé off, "I didn't even know they were seeing each other. And so soon after your date with him, as well. It doesn't make any sense. Maybe Alec knows more than we do."

"Who cares, right? If he's happy then what the hell." Clary smiled tightly and spread her legs across the coffee table in front of them.

Izzy caught on to her friend's tone but decided to give her a quizzical look instead.

_Are you okay?_ Izzy's face read.

_Better than ever. Why wouldn't I be? _Clary's face returned.

_You're acting strange_. Izzy peered at her.

Clary rolled her eyes at her and leant back into the couch, fixing her gaze on Legolas and Bilbo.

However, even Clary could feel the pointed looks Izzy was searing into her skin. She didn't reply to her friend's questioning look, but only because she didn't have an answer to her question.

Why was she acting strange?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I hope that this chapter managed to interest all of you, I'm sorry that it was more so a filler chapter than anything, but I promise that this story is just getting started.<strong>

**You will find out more about what exactly went down between Clary and Kirk all in good time!**

**On a random note, you guys should all tell me something about yourselves! What country you're from or what your favourite song or book is, anything at all! I really want to get to know you guys better considering that you all make my day with such lovely reviews.**

**Update coming super soon, I promise! **

**Thanks again ya'll!**

**Bianca X**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Bride of Franken-Simon

**Author's Notes: I just saw Into The Woods guys, and oh my has anyone else seen it? If so, can we please discuss! That movie was the biggest rollercoaster, I swear!**

**This is the longest chapter I have written yet, and I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments Series. **

**(Mind the chapter title, how no idea what to name this one!)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: The Bride of Franken-Simon<span>

_Taken, Edge of Tomorrow, Transformers, The Expendables…_

Clary continued to scan through the bountiful amount of movies for hire. She wondered around the video store before she had finally reached the comedy aisle.

Her eyes landed on a film that she had been meaning to watch for a long time. However, as she extended her arm to reach said movie, another – more muscular – arm beat her to it.

"Sorry, you weren't interested in hiring this one, were you?" The sound of Jace's smug voice rung through her ears.

"Don't tell me you've resorted to stalking me now, Jace." Clary smiled sweetly at him. "If I don't want to talk to you willingly, I doubt I'll want to with you five steps behind me."

Jace feigned shock. "How will I ever overcome this life altering revelation?" He smirked, as he continued to pick out other movies on the shelf.

Clary furrowed her brows. "Can I please have the movie? I was looking at it first."

Jace looked at where Clary was gesturing and picked out the movie from his growing pile. "What would you want with Guardians of the Galaxy, anyway?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I happen to like Marvel movies." Clary said with a huff.

"Hmm, interesting." Jace shrugged, before handing her the DVD. "Didn't peg you as a girl with an actual taste in movies."

_Was that a compliment?_

"Um, right." Clary couldn't help the smile that was tugging on her lips. Jace actually did something nice for once.

"No way, have you seen this one?" Jace called to her from the front of aisle, holding up the cover of Captain America: Winter Solider in the air so she could see.

"Not yet, I didn't even know this was out on DVD already." Clary replied in shock.

"Here, have it. I saw it in the cinema. It's really good." Jace placed the movie on top of Clary's pile. "Plus, it has Scarlett Johansson, so double points."

"It has Chris Evans, that's quadruple points." Clary pointed out.

"Touché." Jace laughed in agreement.

The two continued to wander down each aisle, picking up movies and deciding who got to rent it. Even having to sort out some decisions with the trusty help of rock, paper, scissors.

"No, no, no, no!" Clary shook her head furiously, "This one is mine. You already got Ride Along."

"Okay," Jace raised both hands in defence, a smile playing on his lips. "How about a trade? X-Men for The Maze Runner?"

Clary tapped her chin in mock thought. "I'll trade for Hercules." She said with a grin.

"You are an evil woman." Jace smirked, handing her the movie. "I like it."

Clary couldn't stop the burning sensation in her cheeks. Why was she blushing? She did her best to hide her face behind a curtain of hair, but of course it was useless.

"So, what do you say, Fray?" Jace cocked an eyebrow. "Have enough movies to get you through the week?"

"The week? I thought we were renting over nighters." Clary smiled, proud of her own joke. He let out a throaty laugh before leading her to the front counter. The two paid for their rentals before heading out of the store.

"I expect a full report on Hercules," Jace laughed. "God knows how excited I was for that movie."

"I'll make sure to include all the spoilers." Clary smiled back at him.

Jace clasped a hand over his heart. "The pain never stops with you, does it?"

"God, I hope not." Clary bit back a smile before giving a nod. "I need to get home, it's getting pretty dark. I'll see you."

"I'm sure you will, Fray." With that, Jace shot the red head a smirk before retreating to his car.

XXXX

"Clary, this movie stinks." Izzy complained from beside her on the couch.

"No Izzy, its art." Clary smiled back at her. "You don't find it awesome that there's a fictional universe out there, with genetically modified raccoons that speak, and green women who are total badasses?"

"No." Izzy sounded. "Because it's just that, fictional."

Clary groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Can we please watch something else? Oh, how about The Princess Diaries?" Izzy suggested.

"You've seen that movie more than fifty times, Iz." Clary replied.

"Please, I promise not to recite every single line this time!" She called out.

Clary had invited Izzy over to watch some of the movies she rented, which of course Izzy interpreted as a girl's night in. Even bringing with her tubs of ice-cream and a butt load of nail polishes. Clary wasn't as opposed to the tubs of chocolate mint ice-cream as she was to the nail polish however.

"Fine." Clary huffed. "You can put it on." With that, Clary received an ear piercing squeal and an over joyed Izzy springing from the couch.

"Why did you get so many movies anyway? You usually only get a few." Izzy asked as she knelt in front of the DVD player.

"Jace coaxed me into renting the whole store." Clary smiled at the thought.

"Jace? As in blind date Jace? Jace, Jace?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, that Jace." Clary rolled her eyes. "He just happened to be there, and he had a lot of surprisingly good movie suggestions."

"I'm sure he did." Izzy peered at her from across the space. "You guys seem to be bumping into each other an awful lot recently. First, the florist and now the video store? Is no place sacred?" Izzy smirked.

Clary laughed and threw a nearby pillow at her friend's head before allowing her words to sink in. She had been seeing Jace a lot more ever since their blind date. She thought back to the day when Jace bustled into St. Bernard's looking for red roses. For Aline. _Eugh._

He didn't even mention her at the video store, was that weird? The two had been so caught up in discussing the latest movies that they actually got along for once. _That_ was what was weird.

"I owe a lot to St. Bernard's, actually." Clary spoke up, causing Izzy to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I met someone." Clary bit back a smile.

"WHAT!" Izzy shouted, leaping over the space to get to her best friend. "Details. Right now. Go."

"His name is Sebastian, and he's really, really hot, like hotter than the sun hot!" Clary yelped.

"Clary! I cannot believe you didn't tell me, it's not like I can call dibs." Izzy laughed, pointing at her engagement ring.

"I know, I know," She replied. "I was just so caught up in the whole thing after I gave him my number, but he hasn't called. So, who even knows is he's still interested."

"If he's a guy, he's interested." Izzy shook Clary's shoulders. "Trust me."

Clary didn't know if it was the dating God's watching over them, of if there were spirits haunting the apartment, or if it was just pure coincidence, but at that moment Clary's phone rung. The two girls stared wide eyed at each other, jaws gaping open.

Clary fumbled for her phone on the coffee table and was greeted with an unknown number, meaning it could be anyone.

"What are you waiting for, pick up the damn phone!" Clary hushed her friend before pressing accept.

"Hello?"

"Clary? Hey, it's Sebastian." Clary pointed her finger to the phone, mouthing 'Sebastian', signalling to Izzy that it was indeed who they thought.

"The mama's boy, how are you?" Clary smirked. She didn't know where this newfound confidence was coming from but the two continued to flirt over the line until Clary was agreeing to go on a date with him. When she finally did hang up, she was pounced within seconds. Izzy shaking her for answers.

"He's taking me to Le Bernardin tomorrow night!" Clary managed to get out in-between gasps of excitement.

"Le Bernardin?" Izzy's eyebrows shot through the roof. "You have got to be kidding me, that's the fanciest restaurant in all of Manhattan! Mama's boy has is so bad for you!"

"You don't know that Iz, he might just have heaps of money to burn, looking for something to impress me with." Clary suggested, fighting the urge to scream with eagerness.

"Then that means you have to find something to impress_ him_ with." Izzy smiled deviously, having the perfect idea in mind.

XXXX

"You look absolutely breath taking, Clary." Sebastian looked the red head up and down, his jaw slack in astonishment.

"Thank you." She smiled back at him. "You scrub up pretty nicely, as well."

"I even wore my good suit tonight, and yet I'm still no match against you." Sebastian looked over the girl again. She could feel her cheeks reddening under his gaze, absentmindly smoothing down the front of her dress.

The dress that Izzy had put Clary in was a deep red and included a sweet heart cut across the bodice. Which paired with a reliable push up bra, did wonders for Clary's B cup chest. Clary had argued that it was way too much cleavage to be showing on a first date, but Izzy only shushed the girl and told her to have a little faith.

Sebastian hurried to open the passenger door for her before returning to the driver's side. When the couple finally arrived at Le Bernardin, the hostess ushered them to the most secluded table in the place.

"Izzy told me that it was next to impossible to get a reservation here." Clary said as she sat behind the table. "You must know people in high places."

Sebastian laughed. "Not quite, my parents are good friends with the owner." He smiled. "You have to have the marinara here, your life will change."

"I'm always in the mood for life changing pasta." Clary laughed. The two ordered, and after a very short wait, were delectably enjoying their meals and sharing playful banter.

"Okay, you're allowed to tell me how great of a date I am for making you get the marinara." Sebastian smiled as he propped his right hand under his chin.

"You are the greatest of dates," Clary said in response. "I don't think I've ever had anything this good."

"Oh no, you'll be eating your words as soon as you try the peanut butter ice cream pie from here, Clary." Sebastian shook his head, "It is magical." He reached for her hand, taking it gently in his.

"I hope you don't fatten up all your dates to stop them from running away, Sebastian." Clary grinned. Attempting – but failing – to not notice the fact that his hand was actually touching hers.

"Only the really special ones." He smiled before releasing her hand and waving over a waiter. Clary tried to stop herself from swooning over the more than perfect human sitting in front of her.

When the dessert had arrived at their table, Sebastian reached for the accompanying fork and cut a piece of the pie.

"You're going to love me after you take this bite, I swear." Sebastian promised, lifting the forkful of sweetness to Clary's mouth.

She happily obliged, allowing Sebastian to feed her the bite. In an instant, Clary felt her taste buds fizzle and the sugariness of the pie overthrow her senses.

"You're right." Clary shook her head in disbelief. "I love you."

XXXX

After Sebastian and Clary's date, the two continued to talk and share stories until the night had come to a close. He had dropped Clary back home at her apartment and left her with the remnants of a successful and enjoyable date.

Of course Clary didn't actually love Sebastian; she had only just met the guy. However, with moves as smooth as his, she wouldn't blame herself if she did magically end up falling in love with him after just one date.

Another joke.

She moved to her bathroom, brushing her curls into a knot on the top of her head and worked to remove all traces of makeup that coated her face. Ever since the two had parted ways, Clary's features were frozen in a permanent smile; she just couldn't seem to wipe it off her face.

She had never had such an incredible first date before. Her blind date with Jace was more than horrible comparable to that of Sebastian's, but it seemed so weird to classify her and Jace's meeting as a date. It seemed too foreign, and unnatural to be anything remotely close to a real date. Like hers and Sebastian's.

That night, Clary fell asleep to the thought of Sebastian and a smile on her lips.

XXXX

The next morning, Clary awoke to the incessant ringing of her mobile phone. She fumbled through her night stand, helplessly searching for the sounding device. After finally reaching for the phone, Clary released a yawn and reluctantly accepted the call.

"Si?" Clary mumbled into the mouth piece.

"Sorry to wake you Clary, but we really need you over here. Like as soon as possible." Simon responded, a hint of fear lacing his tone.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Just please hurry, we need your help, and Izzy is-" Simon began before his phone was undoubtedly ripped from his grasp by his soon to be wife.

"Get over here, Clary!" Izzy shouted. "We need to discuss wedding preparations and I'm surrounded by absolute morons!" Clary could hear feint laughter in the background but it was immediately silenced by one of Izzy's icy glares she guessed, and she didn't even have to be there to know.

"We? Wedding prep-" Clary asked.

"Just promise me you're on your way. We have breakfast, if that's any consolation." Izzy interrupted her.

"I just woke up-"

"Great, see you soon, Clare!" Izzy quickly got out before ending the call.

Releasing a groan, Clary made her way to the shower, rinsing her hair and body under the warm water. She opted for her ripped jeans and white converse, pairing them with her favourite flannel and singlet.

When she finally reached Izzy and Simon's apartment no more than fifteen minutes later, she gave a loud knock. The door swung open, leaving Clary to face her dorky best friend, Simon.

"Thank God we have another girl here now, Izzy is going nuts." Simon hurriedly took her arm and pulled her over the threshold, shutting the heavy door behind her.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Izzy raised her eyebrows after taking a sip of her coffee. She was seated at the large dinner table, which was covered in magazines and different coloured fabrics, which undoubtedly took the majority of space in the couple's cosy apartment. She wasn't alone, sitting next to her was Alec, and across from him, Jace.

"Hey Clary." Alec piped up. He had bloodshot eyes as if he had been partying long into the hours of the morning and hadn't been able to get a blink of sleep since. He seemed deteriorated and sluggish as he attempted to wave at the red head.

"Morning Alec." Clary returned a smile. She felt Jace's cool gaze wash over her as she took the only available seat on the table beside him.

"I don't get a 'good morning'?" Jace asked, with his hands linked behind his head and a smirk on his lips.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too, Jace." She grumbled in annoyance. After settling into her seat, Clary scanned the mountains of paper that adorned the oak wood table.

"What is all this anyway?" She asked no one in particular.

"My wedding." Izzy shot Simon a look. "Considering that we haven't actually gotten around to making any _real _decisions about it yet." She held up a copy of Modern Bride before rolling her eyes.

"Iz, I told you that I'm happy with anything you decide." Simon pleaded with his fiancé.

"And I told you, that I would actually like the input and support from my loving fiancé, in organising the ceremony that, oh I don't know, ties us together for life!" Izzy sounded.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop treating it as a joke."

"Good." Izzy huffed. At that moment, Jace and Alec made obvious whip-cracking sounds and murmured the word 'whipped' under their breaths.

"Yes, how very mature coming from two adults. You guys will make excellent wedding guests." Izzy snarled, storming off into the kitchen to refill her mug of caffeine.

The boys shook with laughter, even Simon joined in with them.

"Careful, another word from you guys and Izzy might actually call this wedding off." Clary spoke up.

"She's too in love with me to make such a decision, my sweet and naïve Clarissa." Simon smiled behind hooded eyes.

"Just a friendly reminder, bridezilla's are as dramatic and scary as they come. Now, imagine that on top of Izzy's already frightening demeanour." Clary cocked an eyebrow. She heard Simon swallow loudly before hurriedly rushing into the kitchen after Isabelle.

"Damn Fray, you're good. Have you ever thought about adding 'Life coach to the stars' to your resume?" Jace smirked.

"Maybe once or twice." Clary laughed. She noticed Alec hunched over the table, his head in his hands.

"You okay, Alec?" Jace asked questionably, evidently noticing his friend's troubled state as well.

"Yeah, you don't look so good. Do you want a glass of water?" Clary volunteered. "Or maybe 50 pills of Nurofen?" Jace grinned at her.

"No, I'm good. I swear it's just a minor headache." Alex looked up at the two; sweat now matted his hair and allowed it to stick to his reddening face.

"Seriously, what happened to you Alec? You look like shit." Jace got up and rushed to his friend's side. "Clary, would you mind fetching that Nurofen, please?" She nodded and moved towards the bathroom cabinet, grabbing the medicine and filling up a glass of tap water.

"Here you go, Alec." She said, placing both items on the table.

"Thanks Clar-" Alec's hand moved to cover his mouth. His stomach released a gurgle that Jace and Clary knew all too well.

"Quick, he needs to get to a bathroom." Jace hoisted the black haired boy up, ushering him towards the toilet.

Within seconds, Alec had hurled up his insides, retching against the toilet bowl. Jace's face also adopted a greenish hue, leaving him feeling ill.

"I don't think I can watch this." He choked out, turning away from the now vomit covered toilet.

Clary gritted her teeth; she was no stranger to vomit. She thought that every college student ever had at least been in Alec's position before and she couldn't help herself sympathising with the poor guy. She rubbed soothing circles against his back, hoping it helped eased the nausea.

Jace was cowering behind her, his mouth twisted in disgust. "How are you watching this?" He stared wide eyed at her.

"Don't be such a baby, it's just a little vomit." Clary exclaimed.

"A little?!" Jace half shouted, half cried. Clary let out a soft chuckle, grabbing a towel from the rack nearby.

She handed it to Alec and left to pick up the glass of water and Nurofen she had placed on the dinner table, now laying it on the ground beside him.

"Make sure to get enough sleep tonight, Alec." Clary patted his shoulders. "Seriously, otherwise you'll be spewing all night as well. Also, easy on the drinks from now on."

"Wait, that's why you're like this? You just had a little too much to drink?" Jace asked incredulously.

At the mention of alcohol, Alec released another helping of bile into the toilet bowl. Jace and Clary stiffened in repulsion and held their noses in an effort to stop the reeking smell from wafting into their senses.

"Dude, you have got to stop being such a lightweight." Jace shook his head in distaste.

"I didn't mean for this to happen! Magnus kept buying us drinks all night!" Alec replied in between gasps. After the words had left his mouth, he knew he had said too much by even trying to explain his actions the night before.

"Magnus? As in my boss Magnus?" Clary gasped.

Alec nodded in defeat. The cat was out of the bag.

"Why were you hanging out with Clary's boss? You said you were going on a date last night." Jace tousled his hair in confusion.

He was so blind sometimes.

Clary shot him a wide eyed look, gesturing to Alec and then cocking her head to the side in a knowing manner.

"What? You don't- OH!" Jace straightened up, managing to piece together Clary's clues.

Alec only looked more miserable each passing second.

"Look, he gave me his number when we were at the florist and we just starting talking and when he asked me out, I didn't see any harm in it and I said yes." Alec explained, lifting himself up into a standing position. "We kept it a secret because well, I still wasn't sure if, _you know_, I actually liked guys..." He trailed off.

"Why didn't you tell us? No one here is going to judge you, you know that right?" Jace looked taken aback, a little hurt at his best friend's decision to withhold such an important part of his life from him.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to admit it to myself." Alec replied, his eyes fixed on the white tiles beneath them. "I hope you're not mad at me, Jace."

Jace bit his lip before looking back at Clary. She seemed moved at Alec's acceptance of himself, clenching her hand to her heart the whole time he was explaining himself.

"Are you insane? I couldn't be happier for you." Jace cracked a broad smile.

"Wait, really?" Alec looked stunned. "Why?"

"I mean it's who you are," Jace shrugged. "And I accept that as long as you do, too. Also, it means more chicks for me." Alec looked back at him with more adoration and happiness in his eyes then Clary had ever seen before.

"Thank you, Jace." Alec beamed at him. "You too, Clary." He smiled at her.

"Was not a problem." Clary smiled wide at him.

"Now get over here, we need to seal this touching bromance moment with a hug." Jace joked as he moved to crush his best friend in an embrace, before quickly bouncing back.

"Actually, I think we can postpone the hug until you've had a shower." Jace fanned his nose, causing Alec to release a throaty laugh.

The trio moved back to the space of the living room, where Izzy and Simon were now happily flipping through an issue of Chicago Bride. Whatever the couple had recently fought about was now long forgotten.

"There you guys are!" Izzy looked up at the three. "Well, don't just stand around. Open a magazine and let's get cracking. Eugh, what is that ghastly smell?" Jace and Alec laughed before inwardly sharing a groan as they followed Izzy's orders and sat themselves down at the table.

It wasn't long before the five had managed to create a system. Piling already read and torn out magazines in a stack on one side of the table. Izzy was able to form a sort of wedding board, where she pinned magazine cut outs of different wedding settings and dresses that she liked.

"What do you think Clary? Have you managed to start picturing your future wedding to Mr Mama's Boy yet?" Izzy winked at her across the table. Clary felt her cheeks turn a deep beetroot when Simon and Jace let out a, "What?!" in unison.

"Oh quieten down, you two." Izzy rolled her eyes at them both. "How was the date, anyway?" She averted her attention back to her best friend.

It wasn't that she didn't want to mention the incredible date she had just the night before, because oh God did she want to, but she had no intention of spilling the beans in from of Simon and Jace.

As if reading her thoughts, Izzy's expression softened. "Oh come on, their basically girls. Tell us!"

"You went on a date?" Jace asked, straightening up in his chair.

"When did you go on a date?!" Simon asked frantically. He had played the role of over protective brother to Clary for the majority of her life, and did not take lightly to any guy that warmed up to her.

"Last night." Clary mumbled, indirectly answering Jace's question.

"When did you meet him, and why am I only just hearing about this?" Simon asked.

"He came into the florist not long ago, looking for roses for his mother's birthday." Clary didn't know why she had included that small detail but it was her love life and she could say whatever she wanted.

"What's his name? What does he do for a living? Is he-"

"Wait," Jace sat up, allowing Clary's words to linger in his brain. "Did you say roses?"

She furrowed her brows in confusion but essentially nodded in agreement.

"No one buys roses for their mother, Clary." Jace shot her a stern look.

"What? Are you being serious right now, Jace?" Clary almost laughed out loud. "He can do whatever he wants, it's _his_ mum."

"I'm just telling you what I think." Jace shook his head slightly. "I haven't met the guy and I can already spell it out for you. He's a grade A asshole."

Izzy and Simon stared at Jace, jaws hitting the floor. Even Alec, who had actually taken a liking to sorting through the wedding magazines, was now paying attention to all the commotion.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Clary looked disgusted. "You said it yourself, you haven't even met him! How can you be able to make that assumption?"

"Because I know guys like him Clary!"

"Oh, by that do you mean yourself?" She retorted. "Because last time I checked you were the one coming into St. Bernard's looking for roses for Aline."

Simon, Izzy and Alec looked gobsmacked at the knowledge of Jace taking a real liking to Aline, strong enough to actually buy her roses. It didn't seem like him at all.

"It isn't like that-" Jace's words faltered. "I just needed to-"

"Save it Jace. You don't owe me an explanation, much like I don't owe you one." Clary clenched her fists in anger and rolled her eyes, facing the other three people in the room.

"I'm going to go. I wish I could help you for longer but it's obvious that I apparently can't seem to do anything right." Clary said annoyingly, glaring at Jace.

"I never said that Clary!" He quickly replied.

"You didn't need to." She shook her head again. "Bye Jace." And with those two words, Clary was out the door, scampering down the steps into the brisk Manhattan air.

* * *

><p><strong>[Insert long as hell, but totally worth reading Author's Notes] <strong>

**Author's Notes: Say whaaaaat? So much tension and drama, eeek! Don't forget to leave me a review you beautiful people, it brightens my spirits so so much!**

**Speaking of reviews, I love getting all of your reviews but I get guest reviews more so than signed ones, so I was thinking that at the end of every chapter I would just have a small mention/shout-out to all the guest reviews I've received.**

**If you guys don't know, I reply to every single signed review I get. Even if it's a simple one word review, I'll still reply. However, reading though my guest reviews for the chapter, I've noticed that I get a lot of plain old 'Guest' names, so if you guys want to be able to identify which review is yours better, feel free to edit your guest name. **

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest: I totally get where you're coming from, Clary is being super jealous! Yes, she doesn't know Jace all that well, but maybe it's the beginning of a budding romance? Who knows? :P**

**Meeeeee: Thanks so much, you are far too sweet! Don't you worry, someone will soon figure out Clary's strange behaviour ;) any guesses as to whom? Also, what a wicked taste!**

**Guest: Love you! Thanks so much!**

**Guest1995: Thank you so much! Nothing else makes my day more than knowing other people are enjoying this story **

**Jaz: Thanks so much! Next chapter will be up really soon and I think you're going to love this one! I haven't gotten around to reading the Vampire Academy series, but I've only heard good things! Plus, the movie was killer haha.**

**Guest: Request and you shall receive, my friend **

**Also, has anyone ever tried peanut butter ice-cream pie? Because, holy moly that stuff really is magical!**

**Thanks again for reading, my beautiful petunias!**

**Bianca X**


	5. Chapter 5 - Apologies

**Author's Notes: Hello lovelies, so can I just say that after that last chapter, I received a lot of colourful reviews regarding Jace's dickishness, I will not lie, but I was afraid. Nevertheless, I was beyond excited to be receiving anything.**

**Another thing that I had to clear up was Clary's allergy to peanuts. For those who managed to pick up on my silly slip up, you would have seen that I clearly stated Clary's allergy to peanuts in the first chapter when she was on her date with Jace, and yet in the previous chapter I wrote Clary and Sebastian sharing peanut butter ice-cream pie. It was a complete mistake and I'll make sure to go back and edit that chapter in the future. Thank you again to everyone who brought up the mistake in my reviews, because if not I would have never realised the typo hahah.**

**Also, a perfect little guest reviewer brought up the brilliant idea of Jace's POV through the whole argument, and while I thought it to be a magnificent idea, I just could not bring myself to do it. Only because I really wanted this story in Clary's perspective only, but I definitely thought about it. A sneaky Jace POV might just appear in the future.**

**Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments Series.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: Apologies<span>

Jace's words echoed through Clary's mind the whole time as she rushed to her apartment.

_Why did he even care? We weren't a couple, God, we weren't even friends! He had no right to be so…primitive. _

She tried her best to push the thoughts aside, but of course they would not stay at bay. If Jace hadn't come out as such an asshole, she might have actually been flattered.

_Hah! Yeah right!_

Clary was nothing but furious and annoyed at Jace's short lived outburst about Sebastian. She instantly regretted not striding up to his stupidly chiselled face, and punching him square in the jaw. She set a mental reminder to do that the next time she was faced with him.

Unsatisfied with having to look at the bleak walls of her apartment any longer, Clary reached for her phone and dialled the one person that could help get her into a happier mood.

The dial tone rung out a few times before the line was answered.

"Hello? Clary?"

"Sebastian! How do you feel about coffee?" She suggested, a smile tugging on her lips.

XXXX

Clary pushed open the door to Java Jones, a local coffee shop situated just down the road from her apartment. Making it super convenient to get her daily fix of caffeine each morning.

She walked up to the front counter, ordering a cappuccino before looking over the sea of crowded tables and booths that seemed to extend until the very back of the store. Finally, her eyes glistened over Sebastian's and she gave a small wave at him. His smile broadened as he noticed the redhead and gestured her over.

"Thanks for meeting me." Clary lit up as she sat across from him on the table.

"Of course, it was my pleasure." He smiled back. "How have you been?"

Clary blew on her drink, before taking a quick sip. "I've definitely been better." She murmured before straightening up. "But, I feel a lot better being here with you."

"Well, I'm certainly glad that's the case." Sebastian smirked. Clary couldn't help feeling a pang of disappointment in her gut. Smirking looked so much better on Jace than it did on anyone else.

_What the hell? _

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Clary." Sebastian interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Oh?"

"Oh." He chuckled. "And, if you were up for it, well…" He let his words linger before clearing his throat. "I would really like to keep seeing you."

Clary felt her throat go dry and her heart beat quicken. Sebastian looked back at her, a small smile on his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes. Unlike Jace's smiles always did.

_What is going on with you, Clary?_

"I-" Clary pursed her lips in thought before flashbacks of her and Jace's argument earlier replayed itself. He had look so disappointed in her, and if she wasn't correct, he had almost looked hurt. Then again, he still had no possession over her. Nothing that granted him the right to act that way. Still, Clary couldn't shake the feeling that what he was saying held some truth. Did she too not find it peculiar that Sebastian had bought his mother's roses as well? She couldn't deny that the thought had crossed her mind earlier in the week when Sebastian had wandered into St. Bernard's Floristry for the first time.

Shaking the thoughts away, Clary focused her attention back on Sebastian. He did say that roses were his mother's favourite, that's reason enough to buy them for her.

"I would love that." She smiled in reply.

XXXX

It had been seven days since Clary stormed out of Izzy and Simon's apartment. Seven entire days since she had muttered a word to Jace. A whole week had passed! She was now lying on her bed, stroking Alistair as he purred against her hand. She had briefly spoken to Simon and Izzy, Alec even, since the whole affair. However, she still refused to answer any of Jace's calls or text messages. She just wasn't ready to forgive yet.

After her coffee date with Sebastian, the two had continued to see each other. The dates were amazing, hell, every second they were together was amazing for Clary. She had invited him over to her apartment a number of times, most times to watch the latest marvel movies she'd gotten her hands on but Sebastian always had other plans for the night. Such as sucking her face off until one in the morning. She wasn't complaining of course. Needless to say, Clary and Sebastian's relationship continued to flourish every second they were in each other's presence.

It was nearing ten o'clock when Clary decided to make herself a cup of tea. She turned the kettle on and sifted through the cupboards until she found her tea stash. She was half way through opening the lid when she heard her buzzer sound.

_Who would be visiting me at this hour? Probably Izzy with some wedding ideas._

Sighing, Clary buzzed her up, not bothering to ask if it was her. Probably not one of her brightest ideas.

She unlocked the door, letting it swing open to reveal none other than Jace Herondale himself.

"No, no, no, no!" Clary squeaked, quickly trying to shut the door back on his face before he could get any closer. But, of course she was no match against his larger and more built frame. He stopped the door from closing effortlessly and heaved it forward, gently pushing Clary back a few steps.

"Jace, get out!" Clary shrieked.

"Just hear me out, please Clary." Jace held his hands up in defence. That was when she saw he had a box of chocolate chip cookies held in his grip. He seemed to follow her gaze and gave a small smile. "There all yours, as long as you let me in."

Clary let out a sigh of exasperation before leading Jace into her kitchen.

"I was just making some tea; I don't suppose you'd want a cup?" She inquired.

"Tea sounds great, thank you Clary." Jace lit up. She handed him a green spotted mug before sitting beside him on one of the kitchen stools, her own mug in hand.

"So what did you have to say?" She looked at him expectantly, before reaching for a chocolate chip cookie.

"I just wanted to apologise for last week. For upsetting you." He took a large gulp of his tea. "That was never my intention."

"And yet, that's exactly what you did." Clary shrugged her shoulders. "But, it doesn't matter because you're wrong. Sebastian is an amazing guy."

"I'm sure he is." Jace mumbled, now reaching for his own cookie.

"And what does that mean?" She asked, her tone now venomous.

"It means that I still think he's the same tool I made him out to be, I'm only apologising for hurting your feelings, Clary." His golden eyes shone genuine.

"God, what is your problem?" Clary furrowed her brows. "You come over here, apparently wanting to apologise but yet you still continue to bag out Sebastian!"

"That's because I know I'm right about him, Clary." He called back.

"You're so difficult!" Clary stood up at that. "You're the one that treated me like absolute garbage when we first met. You're the one that left me alone in that restaurant. You, Jace. Not Sebastian."

Jace knew the words rung true and he couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt.

"I know that, and I'm so sorry for doing that to you-"

"Then what changed? Why all this sudden interest in me now? You didn't care about me before, but now you want to play hero and protect me from supposed 'tools'?" She retorted.

"What you said about me seeing myself in Sebastian, well, it was true." He stood up from the stool. "I know guys like him because I used to be a guy like him. I would lie to get girls all the time."

"You are nothing like Sebastian. He's understanding and considerate and you, you're just… Jace." Clary knew she hadn't done a great job at explaining herself but she hoped the words stung.

"God, Clary can't you see he's going to hurt you?" Jace rubbed his temples, controlling himself from saying something stupid. "All he wants is to get into your pants, and once he has he's going to walk out that door," Jace pointed to the entrance. "And away from you."

Clary didn't even realise what she was doing until she had already done it. Her hand leaving her side and flying across Jace's cheek. She had just slapped Jace Herondale across the side of his ridiculously handsome face.

"Get out." Clary spat, tears threatening to spill from her green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I just meant that he's only in it for the physical things." Jace bit his lip, he never expected Clary to slap him before but at the same time, he knew he deserved it.

"Get out." She said again, staring straight into his golden eyes. She picked up the box of remaining cookies and pushed it into his chest. "Leave, I never want to see you again."

"No," Jace shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. Please, Clary. Just please trust me on this."

"You know what Jace? Maybe the reason as to why you're so intent on ruining my life is because you can't bear to focus on your own. Ask yourself why you're so hell-bent on moving from girl to girl, rather than just settling for one. You, Jace Herondale, are afraid of commitment. And everyone can see it." Clary let out a breath before turning on her heel and locking herself in her bedroom. A few seconds later, she heard her apartment door open and then slam shut.

Jace was gone.

XXXX

When Clary had told Jace that she never wanted to see him again, she wasn't kidding. However, the wedding God's would not have it. The two were constantly roped into wedding plans and fittings and tastings. The couple had been seeing more of each other than they thought possible. Clary refused to do anything that involved Jace within a 5 metre radius of herself. While, Jace had also given up, not daring to approach the redhead or even glance at her since that night in her apartment.

Thank God they were never left alone. Izzy, Simon and Alec were always around. At least one of them was in the room at any given time. Clary was sure they knew something was up.

It was a Wednesday morning when the five walked into Empire Wedding Cakes. Normally, Izzy would just bring Clary or Simon to these types of things but Jace and Alec insisted that they had a magnificent assortment of tastebuds. Plus, free cake.

"Wonderful, everybody's here." A man appeared from behind the front counter, sauntering over to the group. "My name is Paul, I own Empire Wedding Cakes. Shall we get started?" He clapped his hands together and led the five to the far end of the store, where the wedding cakes began. There had to be more than fifty sample cakes lined up for them.

"How this works is that at each cake, there are forks for you to use to try them. Please don't take more than a bite, also, God forbid you use the same fork for another cake. That's why there are bins at each station. Got it?" His eyes sparkled.

"Got it." Everyone confirmed.

"Well then, happy tasting." He shot a dazzling smile before disappearing behind the front counter again.

Alec and Jace let out a chuckle before being nudged in the stomach by Isabelle. "Don't screw this up, you two. You should be honoured I let you come to this."

The boys nodded vigorously before beginning at cake number one.

Simon joined them, the three of them shoving what was more than a mouthful, down their throats.

"Boys are such pigs." Izzy shook her head, walking beside Clary.

"God forbid we have to marry them." Clary smirked at her best friend, which resulted in a gentle punch in the shoulder.

"That may be true, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Izzy smiled.

"You really are happy with Simon." Clary didn't ask it as a question, more so as just a realization of the fact. She always knew the couple were good for one another but back in her days at St. Xavier's High School, she could never really picture the two riding horseback, into the sunset together with 'Just Married' tins flying behind them.

"Of course I am, Clary! We're getting married for Heaven's sake." Izzy laughed. She scooped some of the first cake into her mouth. It was chocolate flavoured and included tiny pieces of chocolate bits inside it. Clary tried it next and God, was it amazing. The two contemplated going in for another bite before they realised just how many cakes they had to try.

"Maybe we should hurry up; the boys are already three cakes in front of us." Izzy gestured to them. Clary nodded and the two continued to bite into cakes until they finally were one cake behind the boys. The girls had stopped reading the ingredients of each sample and thought it would be more exciting if they tried it without knowing what to expect.

This cake was frosted white and had tiny details of frangipanis along it. The girls scooped a helping onto their plastic forks and made a gesture to try it at the same time. Just as Clary's fork was about to enter her mouth, a hand appeared out of nowhere and hit the forkful to the ground.

Her eyes widened and she looked incredulous at who the culprit was.

Jace.

"Are you out of your mind? I was going to eat that!" Clary shouted at him. Good thing Izzy had reserved the tasting for just the five of them which left the store empty.

"And if you did, we would be rushing you to the nearest hospital." Jace huffed.

"What?" Clary looked confused until Jace picked up the ingredient card. Ticking it off his fingers. He read, "This cake includes honey, natural yoghurt, and peanuts." He stopped after that.

Clary looked dumbfounded. Had Jace actually just saved her? Jace _freaking_ Herondale just stopped Clary from potentially killing herself.

_What in the world?_

"I didn't realise…" Clary looked down at her boots.

"Just be lucky that I'm the pig that I am and I already tried that cake before you could." Jace looked back at Izzy. Obviously over hearing the girl's earlier conversation.

"Thank you Jace." Clary looked up at him. If it wasn't for him, she really would be on a gurney, travelling across Manhattan to get to a hospital.

"It was nothing." He shrugged.

"No, it was everything." She gave a tight smile. "I mean it."

Jace nodded, obviously unsure as to what to say so he just mumbled, "Okay."

"You actually listened." Clary spoke up.

Now Jace was confused. "Listened to what?"

"Me. On that night of our date. I wasn't even talking to you about that, but yet, you remembered." She looked shocked and disbelieving, yet full of awe all at the same time.

"I know how hard it is for you to believe this, but I do have a heart, Clary." Jace looked back at her. "Even if I am afraid of commitment." He said the last bit just so only she could hear it.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I'm an idiot. I have no right to make assumptions about you. Especially after what you just did." Clary apologised, she felt so stupid after thinking back to what she had said to him in her apartment.

"Don't be, you were right." He suggested. "That's why I broke things off with Aline."

"You did? When?"

Jace nodded. "After I gave her those roses. She just laughed and was a complete bitch."

"What did she do?" Clary couldn't hide her interest.

"She kept rattling on about how she always won. With me and then when she managed to steal your boyfriend in college, she was practically bragging about it. It was pathetic. And that's what I called her." Jace gave a small laugh.

"So, when we were talking about it at Izzy's, that what you were trying to explain?" Clary's eyebrows rose.

"It was and I would have been able to if you just gave me the chance." Jace smiled down at her.

"God, I am an idiot, aren't I?"

"Of course not." At that moment, Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's body in a hug. Jace was taken aback before he returned the embrace.

"I'm really sorry." She said against his chest. "Can you forgive me?" She looked back up at him, her green irises gleaming.

"In a heartbeat." He replied, before bringing her back into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: What do we think? What is good? Bad? Corny? Feel free to express you're true emotions towards the story, folks! I really do love each and every review.<strong>

**How do you feel with where Jace and Clary's relationship is heading towards? Mind you, she's still with Sebastian ;)**

**Thanks again for reading everybody; I love you all so so so incredibly much!**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest – **I'll make sure to! Thank you so much!

**Guest –**A jealous Jace POV might just be what this story needs! Thanks for the suggestion :)

**Cfie27 – **Hmmm that is quite a theory ;) Yes, 100 per cent Jace is the assiest of hats, especially when they were just getting along!

**Guest – **Hahah, agreed! Clary definitely has to grow a backbone. Jace just doesn't take crap from anyone.

**KaurielShipper – **No way! Thank you so much! I'm so happy to know you're enjoying it. Pfft, I am very far from it my friend, but thank you so much for the kind words. I'm so glad you've tried peanut butter ice-cream pie! It really is heavenly! I haven't tried that yet, but I'll make sure to! Thanks again :)

**Guest – **Wow! I really love you! Thanks so much :)

**Guest2113 – **Thank you so much, that is beyond kind! Hahaha, I'm glad you think so! It's something that I want to make sure I don't end up doing with this story. Thanks again :)

**Guest – **Okay, I cannot get over how sweet your review was! Sebastian does seem lovely, but it might just be all part of the act, who knows? ;) Yes, Clace all the way! But, with the way Jace is acting you just never know with that couple. I'm so glad you're loving the character relationships, I really wanted to make sure the story wasn't so out of character and stay true to the personalities from the books, but sometimes I can't help myself and I just need to add something that I know they wouldn't actually say or do. Thank you! That is so so so nice! I'll make sure to update super soon! :)

**Guest – **Yes, Clary is allergic to peanuts, but being the noob that I am, I totally spaced on that small detail when writing her and Seb's date. I'll make sure to go back and fix that chapter in the future, but thanks for noticing because I sure as hell wouldn't have if not for the reviews hahah.

**Guest – **You're beautiful! Thanks so much, darl :)


End file.
